The Grand Tournament
by DragonKing1
Summary: This story involves both Street Fighters and the X-Men. I always wondered what it would be like for the two to clash, and here it is! (Chapter 11 is up.)
1. Street Fighter Introduction

Author's Note: This story kind of takes place in a different dimension. Things may be a little different than that of the regular way things used to be. The biggest example will be the X-Men and Street Fighters living in the same world. Not many things are different in this chapter, but there may be differences in future chapters. Please read and review this, and I hope that you enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Rain was pouring in Africa. This was where the fighter Ryu was for the moment. Ryu traveled vast lands, training and searching for something. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew that it was important. Ryu had made a name for himself in various countries. He won the Street Fighter Championship when he defeated Sagat a few years ago. Ryu didn't want a title, he just wanted to prove himself to all those who doubted him. But having the title did have its advantages. Ryu got more of the tough challenges that he wanted as people tried to defeat him. Ryu beat them all and continued to train himself.  
  
His journey had brought him to Africa, where he was training. The cold rain splashed all over Ryu's body as he punched and kicked furiously at the air. He did flips several times after one jump and slid along the ground to dodge an invisible attack. The warrior extended his leg and spun around, tripping the imaginary opponent. Ryu then jumped into the air. As he came down, he rammed his leg into the ground. Ryu continued training like this until dawn, when he started to explore again.  
  
Ryu was unaware that he was being watched. Many miles away, a huge base sat on Thailand soil. Inside was M. Bison, the most powerful fighter in the world. Bison sat in a big leather chair, staring into a computer screen. He watched Ryu's actions and movements. They made him more curious every time he watched him. Ryu wasn't like other fighters. He had something special about him that was useful to Bison. Bison snapped his fingers, and one of his henchmen stepped up. The henchman was Balrog, an ex-boxer who joined the ranks of Shadowloo, Bison's crime organization. "Balrog, I have a mission for you. It seems that this Ryu has great power. I want you to find him and defeat him in battle." A small smile appeared on Bison's face since he knew that Balrog had no chance of winning.  
  
Balrog nodded his head. "Yes sir." Bison watched as the boxer lumbered out of the base and entered a jet. As the jet took off to Africa, Bison snickered. "Balrog doesn't stand a chance of winning against Ryu, from what I've seen. His power could be useful to me. After a few of my henchmen are defeated, you will have your chance at revenge against him. What do you say?" A tall person in the shadows nodded slowly and grinned. Finally he would get revenge for the long scar that ran across his chest.  
  
Far away in China, Chun-Li trains herself in the Interpol headquarters. She fights a robotic man that gives her quite a challenge. His steel body makes most of her attacks useless. Chun-Li threw several punches at the robot, only to get sore hands in the process. Suddenly, she got an idea. She ran up to the robot and dodged one of its punches. Chun-Li then began to kick the robot faster and faster, until her leg moved as fast as lightning. After reaching a certain speed, her kicks proceeded to shred the robot into pieces. Chun-Li sighed and wiped her face with a towel. She had been training a lot recently because she was leaving to defeat M. Bison in a few days. Bison had killed her father and Chun-Li was going to get payback. She got on her motorcycle and sped off down the road, headed for Thailand.  
  
Deep in the jungles of Brazil, Blanka jumped on different tree branches. Blanka wasn't quite man, but he wasn't quite monster either. He was a combination of the two. Blanka used his claws to grip onto a tree and he jumped onto the ground. The beast jumped into a river and swam around. He noticed his prey, a big fish. Blanka swam fast, but he sensed something else in the water. Turning around, Blanka saw a school of pirhana fish swimming towards him. Blanka tried to fight them off, but they started to bite into his skin. The beast had enough and sent an electrical charge through his body. All the fish were fried off of his body, and Blanka swam up to his prey. The fish noticed him and tried to swim away, but Blanka speared it with the claws on his hands. Swimming to the surface, Blanka used his sharp teeth to rip the fish's head off and swallow it whole. Licking his lips, the beast drifted to shore and watched the sky. A gentle breeze blew over the forest. Normally it would have been pleasant, but Blanka sensed bad things to come.  
  
Meanwhile, in America, Ken Masters trained himself in his dojo. Ken was the U.S. Martial Arts Champion, and had proved it on several occasions. Ken was currently smashing a punching bag time after time with his powerful punches and kicks. Fighting was one of the only things that made him happy. He trained a little while longer, before smashing the punching bag off of the ceiling to the ground. Ken sat down in a chair and started to lift weights. He sighed as he thought about his friend Ryu. He and Ryu used to train together but haven't seen each other in a long while. Ken couldn't deny that he missed Ryu, but he didn't want to fight him since he knew that Ryu was one of the only ones more powerful than he was. Ken sighed again, wondering where Ryu was and what he was doing at that exact moment.  
  
Ryu was walking along a dirt path in the late afternoon when a jet landed a few feet away from him. Balrog jumped out. "You must be Ryu. I've been given orders to defeat you in a fight, and that's what I plan on doing. Bring it on!" Ryu didn't pay much attention to Balrog at first, but the huge right jab to his jaw got his attention. Balrog threw another punch, this one hitting Ryu in the nose and sending him to the ground. Balrog laughed and stomped on Ryu. Ryu jumped up and tripped Balrog. As Balrog struggled to get up, Ryu felt his nose to discover that it was bleeding. He felt his anger rise more and more, until he couldn't control it anymore. Balrog had gotten up, and he dashed in for another punch. Ryu dodged it and jumped to the side. He began to gather energy in his hands. Ryu focused this energy into a ball and fired it at Balrog. "Hadoken!" The ball of energy smashed into the boxer's body and knocked him several feet away. Ryu got ready for another blast, but realized that the first one had knocked Balrog out cold. Ryu shrugged and walked away. By now the sun had gone down but Ryu still planned on searching for that something.  
  
Bison watched as Ryu stepped over Balrog's limp body and continued his journey. "Well Ryu, I see that you've completed your first task. Only a few more challenges stand in your way before you fight my most powerful henchmen." Turning to the man in the shadows, Bison smiled. "And I know that you won't fail me. You know what will happen if you do." The man in the shadows nodded and flexed his muscles. Bison looked up at the screen again and smiled. "Good night, my powerful warrior. Soon you will feel the wrath of Shadowloo! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" 


	2. X-Men Introduction

Author's Note: Like I have previously stated in the last chapter, this story is set in an alternate dimension, so to speak. There may be some little differences, such as the X-Men and Street Fighters living in the same world, but nothing drastic. Starting in this chapter, I have made the Human Torch a mutant with the X-Men for more flexibility later on. Please read and review, and don't forget to enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in New York. Deep within the Danger Room, Scott Summers practiced with his mutant powers. Scott was cursed with optic power. His mutant powers allowed him to absorb energy from the sun and channel it into powerful blasts fired from the eyes. Scott hadn't perfected the ability yet, and he was forced to wear a ruby visor to keep the optic blasts from bursting from his eyes uncontrollably. Scott trained everyday to try and learn to control the optic blasts, but he was always unsuccessful. This day was no different, as he once again found himself giving up, not being able to control the blasts of energy that were released from his eyes.  
  
Not too far away, Jean Grey sat in the dining room. Jean, like every other X-Man, had mutant powers as well as Cyclops. Jean had telekinesis and telepathy. She sat in her chair, eating a sandwich quietly. Jean decided that she wanted the glass of water on the other side of the table, so she reached out with her psychic powers and brought the glass to her. Sipping the clear liquid, she could hear Cyclops' frustrated sighs as he retreated to his room. "What a poor guy," Jean thought, "if he could only learn to control his powers, we would all be a little happier." The telepath finished her lunch and walked down the hall.  
  
As she walked, Jean passed the room that Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner shared. Drake and Wagner were good friends and did almost everything together. Bobby Drake was called Iceman because he could freeze his skin and his surroundings in a block of ice. Kurt Wagner was nicknamed Nightcrawler because of his dark blue fur, his ability to cling to walls and teleport, and his agility. Jean smiled as she watched Bobby and Kurt. Bobby was dancing to the music from his radio, and Kurt did some dance moves of his own while clinging to the ceiling. They waved as Jean passed, and resumed their dancing. Jean continued down the hall, coming up to the room that Peter Rasputin and Ororo Monroe inhabited.  
  
Peter Rasputin was a powerful Russian who had lost most of his family when he traveled to the United States. Peter earned the name Colossus when he revealed his mutant power to turn his flesh into pure steel. Peter was almost seven feet tall without the metal skin, which added another five inches and 150 pounds to his frame. Ororo Monroe was called Storm. She was rumored at one time to be able to control the weather, but she has since limited herself to only using lightning bolts and gales of wind, which still do a lot of damage. These two peaceful mutants were both reading books and glanced at Jean as she passed them. Jean smiled and walked downstairs.  
  
The first room that Jean passed belonged to Remy Le Beau and a girl known as Rogue. Remy was called Gambit for his amazing accuracy and his ability to charge items with kenetic energy and make them explode. Rogue could steal anyone's memories and powers with just a touch, and had learned the ability of flight and enhanced strength when she held on to someone too long. The two were a couple, and they were kissing as Jean passed them. The telepath continued on, finally coming to the place she was looking for, Beast's Laboratory.  
  
Henry McCoy was a world famous scientist who used a serum on himself to grow blue fur, giving him the nickname Beast. McCoy had amazing agility and strength, and spent most of his time in the laboratory built for him. Jean opened the door to the laboratory and walked down the steps into the cold laboratory. She spotted Beast almost immediately since his blue fur wasn't hard to miss. As she walked up to him she noticed someone in a large tube. Wires were connected to the tube which ran into the computer at which Beast was typing things into. Jean walked closer and noticed that the person was Johnny Storm, another mutant. Johnny wasn't wearing anything except for his boxers inside of the tube, and his bare feet were touching the cold metal floor. Johnny shivered as Beast typed things into his computer.  
  
Suddenly, Beast pressed a button on the computer and the tube began to fill up with water. Jean guessed that the water was very cold since Johnny gasped and started hopping as the water made its way up the tube. When the liquid filled the tube, Johnny's body relaxed and his eyes closed. Beast smiled and stepped back. He noticed Jean and smiled. "Hi Jean, I didn't see you there! I'm just running a few tests on Johnny to learn some things about his powers." Jean nodded. "Did you want to see me for something?"  
  
Jean remembered what she had came to the laboratory for. "Beast, could you give me the advanced tranquilizer you created, and a few sleeping pills?" Beast nodded. Jean watched as Beast walked on the wall to get around some equipment, and then opened two bottles. He filled a needle with a bright blue liquid from one bottle and took out two pills from the other bottle. He handed them both to Jean, and she started to leave the laboratory. On her way out, she passed Johnny, who was awake again and shivering since the liquid had drained from the tube. Jean waved and gave him a psychic message as she left the laboratory. "Don't worry, Johnny, it will all be over soon."  
  
At the top of the stairs, Jean could already hear a scream coming from one of the rooms. She ran to it as fast as she could and Tabitha, who was running out of the room, almost crashed into her. Tabitha, who was called Boomer because of her ability to create explosive balls of energy, ran down the hall. Jean cautiously looked inside of the room. She saw Logan thrashing in the chains that held him to the wall of the room that he and Tabitha shared. For the past two days, Logan, known as Wolverine, had been acting strangely and had to be restrained. Jean injected the tranquilizer into Wolverine, who slowly calmed down and passed out. Jean nodded and left the room, signaling for Tabitha to return to it.  
  
On her way back down the hall, she saw Johnny step out of Beast's laboratory in nothing but a towel. When he saw Jean, he blushed and ran towards the room that he shared with Cyclops. He was unaware that that was where Jean was headed. She paused a moment before entering the room. Johnny was nowhere to be found, but Scott was sitting on his bed. Jean handed him the sleeping pills to get his mind off of his mutant powers. He took them while Jean asked if she could use his shower. Scott nodded, and realized too late that Johnny was in there. Jean opened the door of the bathroom just as Johnny dropped his towel to take a shower, exposing his naked body to her. Johnny shrieked, and turned his body into flame to hide himself, which was one of his mutant powers. Jean giggled as she realized that she would have to go back to the room that she shared with Beast to shower. Beast wouldn't mind, since he was hardly there anyway. Jean said goodbye to everyone before returning to her room, showering, and taking a nap. 


	3. Chapter 1: Storming Bison's Base

Author's Note: This is the first real chapter of the story, when some X-Men characters meet a few Street Fighter characters. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Storming Bison's Base  
  
Magneto frowned as he thought about the X-Men. "How can they defeat me, the most powerful mutant of them all? I possess far greater power than any of them, yet they beat me time after time. What can I do to stop them?" The Master of Magnetism thought of many different plans, although none of them seemed fit in his mind to defeat the X-Men. "I've got it! In order to stop the X-Men, I'll just have to recruit more mutants to help my cause! I'll probably be more successful in one of the Asian countries anyway since the X-Men don't hang around there."  
  
Magneto pressed two buttons on one of his computers. A few moments later, two mutants, Sabretooth and Pyro. "I want you two to come with me to a country to recruit more mutants. Let's see, what country is a good one to search for mutants?" Magneto pulled out a map and began looking at it. "Let's go to...Thailand, it seems like a small country that should have a decent amount of mutants willing to join me." The three mutants entered Magneto's special jet which set off towards Thailand.  
  
In Thailand, a group of kids are playing in a field with a few adults watching them. As they play, a huge jet lands in the middle of the field, blowing the children away. As the people look on, the jet opens and Magneto, Sabretooth, and Pyro step out of it. One of the villagers gets the courage to speak. "Are you sent here by B...B...Bison?" Magneto watched the man in wonder and then laughed. "I've never heard of Bison. Would this person happen to be a mutant?" The adults exchanged confused glances. "I don't believe that he is a mutant, but Bison is the most powerful man in the world. Maybe you can defeat him in battle."  
  
The Master of Magnetism likes this idea. "Very well. I will travel to this...Bison's base and defeat him. Maybe then I can find some mutants to recruit." The villagers told Magneto where the base was and the Master of Magnetism created a barrier of kenetic energy around himself, Sabretooth, and Pyro. The barrier flew into the air towards Bison's base.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the base. The mutants were amazed by its size, and they knew that Bison was inside somewhere. The mutants landed, but couldn't find the door to the base. Sabretooth simply rammed his body into the wall, making a hole in it. The three mutants entered, and found themselves in a maze of doors and stairways. They didn't notice the security cameras that watched their every move.  
  
In his room on the top floor, Bison watched Magneto, Sabretooth, and Pyro search for him. He chuckled to himself. "How strong can those three be? Vega, go down there and take care of them for me." Vega stepped out of the shadows and nodded. He pulled an ivory mask over his face and slipped a golden claw onto one of his hands. He jogged to the staircase and made his way down to the lobby.  
  
Pyro was the first to spot Vega, who jumped down the stairs. Sabretooth and Magneto whirled around to face him. Magneto stepped foward and looked Vega over. "I'm looking for the one named Bison. Are you him?" Vega chuckled spun in a full circle. "No I'm not Bison, but I won't hesitate in making you bleed!" After this comment, Vega lunged forward and slashed Pyro on the cheek with his claw. Pyro barely saw the attack. Vega cartwheeled backwards and laughed. He lifted his mask and licked Pyro's blood off of his claw. Pyro frowned, and shot a burst of flame at Vega, who effortlessly jumped over it and charged towards Sabretooth.  
  
Sabretooth was prepared for an attack, however, and rammed his foot into Vega's chest, sending him to the ground. Vega got up quickly and began slashing at Sabretooth, who dodged all of them. Vega aimed a kick for Sabretooth's head but it was caught and Sabretooth slashed Vega in the stomach. Vega howled and flipped backwards. Unexpectantly, he turned and aimed for Magneto's throat with his claw. Magneto had had enough of Vega's attempt to defeat them so he paralyzed Vega's body in mid-air with a magnetic blast. Normally a body couldn't be manipulated by Magneto's power, but Vega's ivory mask, golden claw, and silver and bronze boots attracted Magneto's magnetic powers.  
  
Magneto smiled as he turned Vega upside down in mid-air. Vega struggled, but he couldn't break the invisible hold that Magneto had on him. He nodded to Pyro, who blasted Vega in the back with a huge wave of flame. Sabretooth smiled as Vega howled in pain. Pyro laughed and looked at Vega. "That was for cuttin' me earlier. I love revenge." Sabretooth put his face right next to Vega's. "You lucky that I'm not the one giving the punishment to ya. Be grateful for that." Vega was humiliated, but was glad when Magneto released his hold on him, dropping his body head first to the floor.  
  
As soon as Vega got up, he made a lunge for Sabretooth. Right before his claw made contact with Sabretooth's throat, Magneto fired a ball of energy that blasted Vega into a wall, knocking him unconscious. In his room, Bison scowled. "Maybe they're not as weak as they look. I'll play with them for awhile, and then the real fun will begin. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" 


	4. Chapter 2: Sagat's Turn To Fight

Author's Note: Starting now, this story will be rated PG. Some of the parts have blood in them, but not much else. I hope that you enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Sagat's Turn To Fight  
  
Magneto, Pyro, and Sabretooth chose a stairway to go up. As soon as they reached the top, bullets were fired from a gun in the wall. The three mutants jumped out of the way, and Magneto destroyed the gun with a magnetic blast. Bison watched them from his security camera. He started to smile. "I know you want to fight Ryu, but that will have to wait for now. Take care of these three and then you can have Ryu. Go get them and destroy them Sagat!" Sagat stepped out of the shadows and nodden. "Yes sir, I'll be glad to take care of these pests as long as I get Ryu." Bison grinned as Sagat left the room. "Now I can get back to Ryu."  
  
Sabretooth could barely control his frustration any longer. "I can't take it anymore! This whole place is probably empty and we're searching for nothing! There's not another person in this whole base!" As soon as the words left Sabretooth's mouth, Sagat appeared and started down the stairs. Magneto asked Sagat if he was Bison. Sagat shook his head. "No, but I assure you, I'm as close as you'll ever come to meeting Bison!" Sagat ran up to Sabretooth and knocked him backwards with a punch to the face.  
  
Pyro tried to burn him with a ball of fire but Sagat jumped over it and smashed his knee into Pyro. "Tiger Knee!" Pyro collapsed to the ground. Sagat dodged a magnetic blast from Magneto and fired a fireball into Sabretooth's chest, knocking him down. "Tiger Shot!" Sagat turned to face Magneto and smiled. Sagat ran towards Magneto. He swung his fist in for a punch, but Magneto created a magnetic barrier around himself, protecting him from the punch. Sagat grew frustrated and began punching the barrier furiously. Magneto felt the barrier start to weaken so he channeled its energy into Sagat's body, forcing Sagat down on one knee.  
  
As Sagat gasped for breath, Magneto kicked him in the face and knocked him into a wall. Magneto thought that the battle was over, but Sagat got up rather quickly. He stood tall, towering over the Master of Magnetism. Sagat threw a few quick punches and kicks at Magneto, who tried to dodge them but was hit by a few. Sagat smashed Magneto down and laughed. Just as he was about to stomp on him, Sabretooth jumped on him from behind and slashed his back with his claws. Sagat cried out in pain, and flipped Sabretooth off of his back. Sabretooth landed on his feet and lunged at Sagat again. Sabretooth grinned as he felt his claws cut through Sagat's tough muscle. Sabretooth ripped his claws out of Sagat and slashed him again.  
  
Sagat knew that he had to do something, so he used his most powerful attack. "Tiger Uppercut!" The force of the impact sent Sabretooth right through the ceiling! Sagat smiled but then winced as his blood dripped onto the floor. Pyro noticed Sagat's moment of weakness and shot a burst of fire onto his wounds. Sagat roared in fury and whipped around. He charged towards Pyro but was blasted back by another huge bolt of fire. Pyro laughed and shot a line of flame into the air. Using his mutant power of fire manipulation, Pyro bent and stretched the fire with his mind until it resembled a huge hawk. The fire hawk dove down on top of Sagat's already hurting body, toasting it even more.  
  
Magneto knew that the battle was almost over. He began to chuckle. "Now do you see that we want to fight Bison and complete our plan to stop the X-Men. They are more powerful than you, Bison, and that guy Vega are!" Sagat couldn't take it anymore. He was planning on saving the rest of his power for Ryu, but he might as well test it out first. He only had three key attacks, and he prepared to use one of them. He crouched down, remembering his Muai Thai lessons, and let loose one of his most powerful attacks. "Tiger Genocide!" With amazing speed, Sagat unleashed blow after blow to Sabretooth until Sabretooth passed out. Not stopping, Sagat turned around and repeated the same attacks to Magneto, sending him high into the air with a Tiger Knee.  
  
Sagat smiled as Magneto's body hit the ground. Sabretooth stirred, and started to get up. Sagat watched in wonder, not understanding how Sabretooth could take so much punishment. Sagat didn't know that one of Sabretooth's mutant powers was his healing factor, which let him recover from most wounds. Sagat realized this and knew that he would have to use a powerful attack to take out Sabretooth. As if on cue, Sagat felt energy behind him. The Muai Thai master jumped at the last second, and a beam of energy flew under him and crashed into Sabretooth. In mid-air upside down, Sagat laughed as he saw the surprised expression on Magneto's face, since he had fired the beam. Sagat landed perfectly and flexed his muscles, ignoring the blood that still dripped from them. Looking at both Pyro and Sabretooth's unconscious bodies, Sagat laughed again, and looked at Magneto. "Only one left."  
  
Magneto gulped as he watched the seven-foot tall monster grin. Sagat walked towards the Master of Magnetism. Just before he got within attacking range, a moan could be heard. Magneto and Sagat turned to see Vega waking up. Magneto took this oppertunity to blow Sagat back with a magnetic blast. Sagat charged forward but Magneto lowered the gravity around him to let him drift upwards, out of reach. Sagat couldn't attack Magneto at all, but Vega could. Vega jumped high up and slashed Magneto on the arm. Magneto once again paralyzed Vega with his magnetism powers but slowly drifted downwards as he did so. Sagat smiled and ran towards Magneto. "Tiger Uppercut!" The attack knocked Magneto to the ground, and Vega fell as well, free from the magnetic grasp.  
  
Sagat grinned as Magneto struggled to get up. As soon as he was standing, Sagat knocked him back down with a Tiger Shot, laughing as a few drops of Magneto's blood landed on his shoulder. Sagat bent down and picked up Magneto's tired body. Vega ran up next to Sagat and put his claw to Magneto's neck. Just as he was about to push it in, Bison's voice sounded over the loudspeaker. "Sagat, Vega! Do not harm him! Bring the three of them into my quarters now!" Sagat smirked and Vega sighed unhappily as they did as they were told. 


	5. Chapter 3: Everything Will Come Together...

Author's Note- This chapter is where the real action is going to start. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Everything Will Come Together In Three Days  
  
Magneto slowly opened his eyes. He had apparently passed out during his fight with Sagat. The Master of Magnetism looked around. He was in a large room, laying on the floor. Sabretooth and Pyro were laying next to him, still unconscious. Magneto was about to run away when he noticed breathing. He looked in its direction and watched as Sagat stepped out of the shadows. Vega was right behind him. Magneto felt his anger rising. He was just about to charge up for an attack when he noticed a chair with its back to him.  
  
The Master of Magnetism looked at the chair curiously. Suddenly, it whirled around and someone came face to face with him. Magneto asked this person the same question that he had asked Sagat and Vega. "Are you the one called Bison?" Magneto didn't think that it was Bison, so he was surprised when he heard the answer. "Yes, I am Bison." Magneto quickly hid his surprise. "Well, Bison, I think that you know that we have been searching for you. I want the pleasure of fighting you." Bison snickered. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't even handle Sagat and Vega! I am much more powerful than them both combined!" Sagat felt a pang of anger in his chest. He wanted to be the strongest, yet Ryu and Bison were both more powerful than he. Magneto was also mad. "Do you think that I, the Master of Magnetism, the Lord of the Mutants, the one destined to rule over the humans, would be defeated that easily? I don't think so! I was merely saving my energy for you!"  
  
Bison was interested by this remark. "Well, if you are as powerful as you claim to be, then you won't mind fighting Vega and Sagat again, alone?" Magneto smiled and shrugged. "No problem, I'll take care of them in a few seconds, and then I'll take you on!" Bison laughed. "So be it. Sagat and Vega, take care of this pest for me. And do it quickly!" Vega and Sagat nodded. They took fighting stances, and pounced. Magneto was waiting for this, and he raised his hands in the air, pointing one at Vega and one at Sagat. Right before Sagat and Vega reached him, Magneto sent yellow waves from both of his hands. The waves of energy paralyzed both fighters in mid- air and blew them into a wall.  
  
Bison snickered as Vega and Sagat struggled to get up. Sagat was the first to stand and he charged towards Magneto. Magneto simply raised a hand in Sagat's direction again. "Magnetic Disruptor!" A thick black beam was fired from his palm and smashed into Sagat's body. The Muai Thai Master's body hovered in the air for a moment. His skin glowed black and then he was blown to the ground. Vega got up and ran up to Magneto, claw out. Right before he made contact, Magneto paralyzed Vega's arm and turned it towards him. Vega cried out as his claw started moving towards his own chest! Magneto laughed as the blade cut his side. Vega fell to his knees and Magneto kicked him right under the chin, sending him into the air before he crashed to the ground.  
  
As Magneto brushed himself off, he heard Bison clapping slowly. The Master of Magnetism turned to face Bison, who was smiling. Bison spun around in his chair before speaking. "Nice work! I must say that I'm impressed!Maybe you are worthy of challenging me after all!" Magneto didn't care for Bison's games. "Bison, I don't have time for this. I want to fight you, but I would like to know something first. Why did you bother making Vega and Sagat spare my life in the first place?" Bison laughed. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! As far as you're concerned, you now owe me one for saving your life! Ha Ha Ha!" Bison laughed even louder after watching Magneto's expression as he realized that he did owe Bison. Bison spun around in his chair again, now with his back facing Magneto. "Seriously, though, I spared your life because something you said intrigued me. You said that someone was more powerful than Vega, Sagat and myself. At first, I didn't think much of it, but it has begun to interest me after I saw what you could really do. So, tell me, who are the ones who are more powerful than me and my henchmen?"  
  
Magneto realized what Bison was talking about. "Oh, you must mean the X-Men! They are mutants like myself that I've been trying to rid myself of for awhile now. That is why I am here, to recruit more mutants to help me defeat them!" Bison nodded. "Well, I wasn't exactly counting on your arrival, and you interrupted me while I was watching a fighter called Ryu. Some people I have been keeping an eye on such as Ryu also have strong powers that might be able to defeat your X-Men." Bison's eyes lit up. "That's it! I'll hold a big tournament where your X-Men will fight my Street Fighters. If your side wins, you will have my territory, Asia, and all of my henchmen, and if my side wins, I'll get all of your henchmen and your territory, the United States! And since you owe me, you will have to go along with this and recruit your X-Men to fight my team. What do you say?"  
  
Magneto knew that he had no chance of changing Bison's mind. Another thought entered his mind. He could get rid of the X-Men in the tournament and attack Bison while he is distracted! It would be a perfect plan. "Alright, I'll go and get the X-Men to fight your team." Bison chuckled. "Excellent. Choose 8 of your fighters to fight 8 of mine and we'll meet at the front of my base in exactly three days. It's almost midnight now, so your three days will begin tomorrow at noon." Magneto was shocked. "I'm not going to stay here until noon tomorrow! I'm leaving now!" But as Magneto turned to leave, Bison teleported right behind him and knocked him out with a punch to the back of the head. Magneto barely heard Bison move before he was hit.  
  
Bison revived Sagat and Vega. He was glad that he had only revived Magneto and used his powers to keep Sabretooth and Pyro knocked out, because if they were as strong as Magneto, they could've been a problem. At 11 o'clock A.M. the next day, Bison warped Magneto, Sabretooth, and Pyro back to the United States. They woke up an hour later, at exactly noon, and began their search for the X-Men. Magneto explained the situation to Sabretooth and Pyro. "Everything will come together in three days." Magneto explained as the three mutants started journey to recruit the X-Men. "Everything will come together in three days." 


	6. Chapter 4: Gather The Participants

Chapter 4: Gather The Participants  
  
The sun shined brightly in the sky as Magneto, Sabretooth, and Pyro flew in a barrier made by Magneto towards the X-Men's mansion. It took them a few minutes, but they reached their destination. Magneto decided to stay behind, as did Sabretooth, since Pyro was the least evil to the X-Men. Pyro rang the doorbell of the mansion, and smiled when it was answered by Jean Grey, who had just gotten up from her nap. Jean knew Pyro well, and was surprised to see him at the mansion. Startled, she turned and ran towards Cyclops' room. Pyro didn't want to mess with Cyclops, and he slipped into the mansion.  
  
The fire mutant ran down a hallway, not exactly knowing where it was that he was headed. Something seemed to be calling him, and he ran in that direction. Pyro ran up a flight of stairs and turned down another hallway. He ran up to a room with a huge door, and burst inside. There, sitting behind a desk, was Professer Charles Xavier. Pyro was frightened at first but calmed down once he realized that Charles wasn't attacking him. Xavier smiled. "Sit down, Pyro." Pyro did as he was told. "Why are you here?" Pyro cleared his throat before explaining the situation to Charles, who was surprised to learn that both Magneto and Sabretooth were right outside his door. "Well, this Bison character seems powerful, and if we don't agree to participate in his tournament, he would probably attack us anyway. Besides, it would be good training for the X-Men anyway. But just to be sure that you aren't leading me into any trap, I want to do something." Xavier reached his hand out and touched Pyro's forehead. The evil mutant wasn't sure that he wanted his mind searched by a good mutant, but he gave in anyway.  
  
The feeling was weird. Pyro's whole body shook as Charles read his mind. He balled his hands into fists and wiggled his toes inside of his boots to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Pyro could feel a presence in his mind, and he didn't like it. But a few moments later, it was gone. Pyro relaxed, and Xavier removed his hand. "I now see that you are telling the truth. The X-Men will participate in Bison's tournament. Since Magneto has already seen Bison, I would like suggestions from him as to which mutants I will let go into the tournament. Have him get back to me soon. Goodbye." Pyro nodded and ran out of the mansion as fast as he could, having to duck behind a statue first to avoid Jean and Cyclops, who were searching for him. Pyro ran out of the mansion and delivered the message to Magneto.  
  
The Master of Magnetism and Charles Xavier were friends for many decades, but hadn't spoken for about a decade after Magneto attacked the original X-Men for the first time. Magneto wasn't ready to meet with Xavier again yet, so he wrote a list of the mutants that he thought would be good for the tournament, adding in two of his own mutants to make the team balanced. Pyro brought the list of 8 mutants to Xavier, who nodded. "Alright Pyro, tell Magneto that those mutants selected will be trained extra hard and report to the tournament in about 2 days." Pyro smiled and returned to Magneto. Sabretooth sighed in relief. "I glad that went good. We not friends with X-Men often. We need partners this time though." Magneto agreed. "Our team has been assembled, let's just hope that Bison gives us some worthy competetion."  
  
In Thailand, M. Bison had just created a list of the eight most powerful fighters in the land of Asia. The computer skipped a few, since they may cause Bison trouble. Bison nodded in approval as he looked over each of the names. He was especially glad to see Ryu's name on the list. Now the only problem was getting the participants to participate. Some of them wouldn't be a problem, but others would. Bison sent some of his best henchmen to get them to come to the tournament.  
  
Bison walked out to the back of his base. A large area of land just sat there. "Now to make the ring." Bison looked around until he noticed a bunch of trees. Using his powers, he ripped the trees out of the ground and shredded them into thick pieces of wood. Doing this with many trees, he was able to create a large arena with bleachers that sat a total of one thousand people. In the middle was a large field. Bison broke up a rock with his powers and forged the pebbles into a perfect square, wide enough for the action and room to retreat. He added turnbuckles, but no ropes. Bison flew into the sky and examined his arena. "A perfect place for a tournament to take place in. The bleachers that surrounded the ring was also in a square. Three sides of the bleachers were for sitting, and the other side was the entrances, exits, and the big scoreboard that posted the matches and results. Bison used his energy to power the scoreboard, and returned to his base. He poured himself a big glass of lemonade, and sighed, taking a big gulp of the drink. Bison sat, watching the sunset. "Only two more days to go." 


	7. Chapter 5: Preparing For The Tournament

Chapter 5: Prepare For The Tournament  
  
The two days seemed to fly by quickly. The chosen X-Men trained as hard as they could to improve their skills, and the Street Fighters mastered their techniques as well, despite the fact that some were forced into the tournament. Charles Xavier sat in his chair, thinking deeply. "Just how strong is Bison? I've never heard of him before. I'm glad to know that my X-Men weren't being led into a trap, but I still think that there are some other plans behind the tournament. If Bison is as strong as Pyro thought that he was, then my X-Men will be in big trouble. I wonder how good they'll do in the tournament. If only I had someone to talk to, someone that knew me well and could relate with me. The only person like that is Magneto, but I can't go to him. If only he would come to his senses and realize that humans and mutants can live together."  
  
In his hideout several miles away, the Master of Magnetism watched the sky outside the window of his secret room. Charles Xavier was once his best friend, and a simple quarrel about humans and mutants broke them apart. It would soon advance to greater things. Magneto thought about the first time he fought the X-Men, how he first recruited his mutant followers, how he attacked them time and time again. Each time he did so, he further destroyed his and Charles' friendship, until it was finally reduced to them refusing to even talk to each other. "Why, Charles, do you think this way? You are a mutant yourself. It is so hard to realize that mutants are destined to rule this world, not the simple humans? If we could only work together, we would create an unstoppable force. It would only be a matter of time before we ruled the world, together. I would like to talk to you, but you know that I can't. My pride is holding me back. I could never admit this to your face, but I would like to be friends with you again. The only thing you have to do is realize the truth. If that were possible, then I would tell you how I feel. But I know that you won't change your mind. But for this tournament, we must work together, if not us, our mutants must work together. We must show the humans that we are more powerful than they are."  
  
Bison sat in his chair, daydreaming. It was such a long time ago. Back when he was a child, he was as poor as the ones that existed less than ten feet from his base. A poor child, he was forced to run away in search of a better life when he was only five years old. As he grew up, he learned to be tough. His emotions melted away. His feelings disappeared. But his evil only grew. By the time Bison was ten, he experienced his first use of his powers. He was fighting someone, he couldn't remember his name. Bison was losing the fight, but he knew that he had to win in order to get the prize money and buy some food. Suddenly, his opponent knocked him to the ground, and pulled out a small knife. Bison knew that he had to do something, but what could he do? But just then, his eyes lit up and the kid was blown ten feet into the air. Bison stood up, a new feeling of power inside of him. The power flew from his hands and exploded against the body of his opponent, who was knocked unconscious. Bison grabbed the prize money and ran. If he had waited he would've seen that his opponent was dead. He found out a few days later, and knew that he had a special gift. He worked on perfecting it, and a couple of decades later he formed Shadowloo. Bison was now looking down on what he once was, poor Thailand people begging for food.  
  
Charles Xavier left his room. In his wheelchair, he rolled out into the hallway and proceeded to the Danger Room. Once there, he watched as his mutants pushed themselves to their limit to win the tournament. It brought a smile to his face to see that his mutants were willing to do whatever it took to win. Charles went to the loudspeaker and turned it on. "To my X- Men, I commend you. It took great courage to agree to participate in the tournament. I would like to thank you all for doing this. Although I have my feelings that there is a greater plan behind the tournament, I want you all to do your best. Regardless whether you win or not, you will always be my X-Men. Now don't forget, you will have to be good teammates with Magneto's mutants in the tournament. If all goes well he may stop attacking us for once. As for the Street Fighters, they will probably use every trick in the book, so I want you all to also. In all my years as your leader, you haven't failed me. Try your best, that is all I can ask of you. Thank you all."  
  
Magneto watched his two mutants train. "Come on you two, we don't want to look like fools in front of Xavier's X-Men! This is a chance to show them how powerful you really are!" Magneto's two mutants continued to train. The Master of Magnetism sighed and left the training room. He entered his room, jumped out one of the windows, and started flying. As the cool air hit his face, Magneto frowned. After what he had seen, Sagat and Vega were a good enough challenge for his mutants. "If I wasn't there, Sabretooth and Pyro would have been killed in an instant! I hope that Xavier's mutants are able to perform better than mine. If they aren't, then we can kiss our chances of winning goodbye. Magneto landed on a cliff. As the wind blew his cape around, he sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore. More and more humans are disliking mutants everyday, yet the X-Men continue to defend them and defeat us, who are working for their own good! Oh well, maybe Charles will see how ruthless humans can be at the tournament."  
  
Bison was still looking out of his window, thinking of his past. He remembered how he won his first Street Fighter tournament, and formed Shadowloo. He had his whole identity erased, and wiped out his entire family. As the years went on, Bison got stronger and stronger, but also lonelier and lonelier. Finally, Bison had succeeded in ruling Asia, but he had also succeeded in exiling himself from ever finding true love. He remembered how he recruited Sagat and Vega, and turned them into great warriors. Bison couldn't help thinking about the tournament, and how strong the X-Men could possibly be. His thoughts then wandered back to Ryu, and how he looked forward to fighting him one day. As Bison stopped daydreaming, he found himself looking out the window, at a bunch of poor people, who were staring up at him with their hungry eyes. Bison couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He grabbed a few loaves of bread and threw them to the people. At first the people were surprised, but then they pounced on the food and gobbled it up. As Bison watched them he realized that he showed emotion for the first time in several decades. Deciding that this was a moment of weakness, he knew that it should not be tolerated. Bison fixed his mistake by throwing a ball of energy down at the people, destroying them instantly. Bison turned around in his chair and smiled. He could feel it getting colder outside as the sun set. As the moon covered his body in its light, Bison laughed. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Only one day left until the tournament."  
  
During the last day, the mutants and the Street Fighters both said goodbye to their friends and boarded different planes headed towards the same location, Thailand. Bison was waiting. Everyone wanted to fight him, and they knew that it would take all that they had to get to that point. As their planes flew through the air, the fighters relaxed, for they knew that the next day would be an exciting one. 


	8. Chapter 6: The Matches Are Determined

Chapter 6: The Matches Are Determined  
  
The people of Thailand watched as four huge planes landed in their airport. One plane carried the X-Men, and the three others carried the selected Street Fighters from around the world. The Thailand people grabbed their cameras and took pictures as the X-Men and the Street Fighters got off the planes. Some of them posed for the pictures, others just walked away. The X-Men and the Street Fighters were kept in different areas, and both teams were given directions to Bison's base.  
  
The X-Men arrived first, and they were led into the back where the arena stood. The team of mutants were amazed as they saw the 900 Thailand spectators that Bison had invited to the tournament. There were only 100 seats left, for the X-Men and the Street Fighters. Charles Xavier led his team to one side of the bleachers. A few minutes later, the Street Fighters arrived. They sat on another side of the bleachers. Many different conversations could be heard as Bison sat in his room inside of his base. Sagat looked at his master, who was meditating. Suddenly, Bison opened his eyes and smiled. "It's time, Sagat. Let's go." By the time Bison walked out to the arena, the spectators were all silent as they waited for the tournament to begin. Bison smiled as he looked at all of the competitors. Sagat took a seat in the bleachers and two girls ran up to Bison, who recognized them as Juli and Juni, his female servants. Juli and Juni led him to the middle of the ring, and they stood on either side of him as he grabbed a microphone.  
  
Everyone watched as Bison smiled. "Hello everyone, and I welcome you to my tournament!" Bison paused for a moment as the bleachers erupted in cheers. Using his powers, Bison created a fireworks show to start off the event. Rainbow colors exploded in the sky as the people cheered even louder. Finally, the crowd settled down and Bison spoke again. "As you all know, eight X-Men and eight Street Fighters have been selected to fight in this tournament. The winner of the tournament will have earned the right to face me in a fight to the death!" The X-Men were shocked. They didn't know that they would fight Bison if they won. "I would now like to introduce our competitors, starting with the X-Men. This team of mutants is led by Charles Xavier and I know that they have trained hard to try and win. I would like to welcome Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Iceman, the Human Torch, Wolverine, Quicksilver, and the Juggernaut!" The eight mutants got out of the bleachers and bowed before sitting back down. "And now I will introduce the Street Fighters. These fighters come from all around the world, trying to win the title of Street Fighter Champion! I would like to welcome Chun-Li, Blanka, Sakura, Guile, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, and the Street Fighter Champion, Ryu!" The Street Fighters stood up, bowed, and sat down. Ryu was forced to carry his title belt to show that he was the champion. Ryu didn't like to be labeled, he was just glad to fight.  
  
Bison watched the Street Fighters. Some of them weren't easy to get to come to the tournament. Guile and Chun-Li were coming for revenge, and Bison knew why. Bison had killed Guile's partner, Charlie, and he had killed Chun-Li's father. Sakura quickly accepted after learning that Ryu would be there. Balrog, Vega, and Sagat were there because they were Bison's henchmen. Blanka had attacked the men who had come to get him, and he had to be shot with a tranquilizer and then bribed with lots of food before he agreed to participate. Ryu was just coming for the challenge, but Bison wanted to fight him. After the Street Fighters took their seats, Bison looked at the crowd again. "Since there are 16 fighters, there will be eight starting matches, then four eliminating matches and then the semi- finals, and finally the finals. But to make the tournament even more exciting, three special matches have been added. The fighters in these matches will not advance in the tournament, but will serve as more entertainment for us. And now we will have the drawings to see who fights who."  
  
Juli and Juni carried a basket into the ring. Bison looked at the competitors. "Inside this basket are sixteen numbers. There are two ones, two twos, two threes, and so on until there are two eights. Each fighter will select a number and that will determine who they will fight in the tournament. Will Nightcrawler please come to the ring and select a number." Nightcrawler entered the ring and put his hand in the box. He selected a ball and pulled it out. "I've got number 5." Bison nodded as the scoreboard displayed Nightcrawler in the fifth match. "Would Balrog now come to the ring and pick a number." Balrog left the Street Fighter bleachers and put his boxer glove in the box. A few seconds later he took out a ball and threw it to Juni. As he left the ring he blew a kiss at Juli and Juni. Juli looked at the ball and showed it to Bison. "Balrog has selected number 3." Bison nodded and the scoreboard put Balrog in the third match. Each fighter picked a number in the order that Bison called them up. Wolverine got 8, Sakura got 2, Jean Grey got 1, Quicksilver got 4, Chun-Li got 7, Blanka got 8, Ryu got 6, Cyclops got 7, Iceman got 6, Vega got 5, the Human Torch got 2, Guile got 1, Sagat got 4, and Juggernaut got 3.  
  
Bison laughed as he looked at the scoreboard. "And we have our matches! I will now announce them, in the order that they will occur. Jean Grey will be fighting Guile. The Human Torch will be fighting Sakura. Juggernaut will be fighting Balrog. Quicksilver will be fighting Sagat. Nightcrawler will be fighting Vega. Iceman will be fighting Ryu. Cyclops will be fighting Chun-Li, and Wolverine will be fighting Blanka. Those are the matches. We will have a short intermission for the fighters to get ready, and then the matches will begin. But don't forget our three special matches! The first one will take place after four of the matches have occurred. The second match will take place after all eight matches have occurred, and the final match will take place after the four elimination matches take place. We will then have our semi-finals and then our finals! Get ready everyone, the tournament will begin in an hour."  
  
The X-Men and the Street Fighters relaxed outside of the arena. Charles Xavier watched his X-Men. "I know that you all can win. You may have to fight each other, and I want you to try your best, no matter what. Only one of you will get to fight Bison, and whoever it may be, I wish that person good luck, since Bison is very powerful. Good luck to you all, and I'll be watching in the bleachers." The Street Fighters, however, had no leader and didn't encourage each other. They were there to win, not to be friends. Each one of them had a reason to fight Bison, even his own henchmen. They wished themselves good luck. Their training would get them through.  
  
The hour ended, and the fighters returned to the arena. The scoreboard showed that the time was exactly noon, and the sun was directly over the stadium. Everyone had come to Thailand to win, and would defeat anyone in their path to the best of their ability. But only one would be able to win it all, who will it be? Electricity could be felt in the air as Jean Grey and Guile stepped up to the ring. Bison stepped into his special booth with Juli and Juni as the spectators waited for the first match to start. The tournament has begun. 


	9. Chapter 7: The First Three Fights

Author's Note- The tournament starts here, which is where the story gets its name from. But does anyone have a real name for Vega? It doesn't have to be real, just something you would like Vega to be called by during his fight in the next chapter and in the future. And also, don't hesitate to post a biography of a character from Street Fighter or X-Men that you created. If you post things about the character, such as age, gender, powers, and a bio, I promise that the character will be in my story. If you do, tell me it in your review of the story so far. I hope that you enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The First Three Fights  
  
Jean Grey and Guile stepped into the ring. Jean looked at Guile with interest. He had blonde hair that stuck straight up. A strand of the hair bent down from the mass that stood up. Guile's face was hardened with experience. His muscles bulged from under his green sleeveless shirt. A tattoo of the American flag was on his right shoulder. Guile's camoflage pants covered most of his black boots.  
  
Guile also examined Jean Grey. Her strawberry hair reached her shoulders. She wore blue spandex from head to toe. He found her attractive but vowed never to be close to someone after Charlie's death. That was why he was in the tournament, to get revenge on Bison for killing Charlie.  
  
Juli got in the ring. "The first match is Jean Grey vs. Guile. Good luck to both of the competitors, and let the match begin!" Jean and Guile just stared at each other, they didn't move. As Bison watched them, he had a thought. "I don't want to get my ring dirty so soon. I'll send them to another battlefield to fight." Bison's eyes shined a bright blue. Suddenly, Jean and Guile disappeared!  
  
Jean landed on the ground with a heavy thud. As she started to get up, she heard a plane in the air. When she turned around she saw that the plane was right behind her! She jumped to the ground, and the airplane flew over her. Guile realized that they were at an airport! Not one to be distracted, Guile ran up to Jean and kicked her in the stomach just as she was getting up. She fell to her knees and groaned. "I am sorry," Guile said, "but I must get my revenge on Bison!" Guile tried to stomp Jean, who barely rolled out of the way.  
  
She scrambled to get to her feet and slapped Guile. He frowned and ran towards her. She used telepathy and realized that he was going to punch her. She ducked just in time. Using telepathy, she was able to anticipate his moves. She managed to dodge most of them, taking a few on the sides of her body when she wasn't fast enough. Finally, she kicked him in the jaw and punched him. Guile staggered back, but recovered and ran towards her again. Just before he reached her, she paralyzed him with her telekinesis. As Guile struggled to escape, Jean fired a blue beam of psychic energy at Guile, blowing him to the ground.  
  
Guile, now free of the telekinetic hold, jumped up and tripped Jean. Guile tried to stomp Jean again as she got up, but Jean blew Guile back with another psychic blast. Guile had had enough. In order to get to Bison, he knew, he would have to hurt Jean so that he could win. Guile tried to trip Jean again, but Jean jumped into the air. Using her psychic powers, she made herself float. This didn't matter to Guile, who jumped into the air, caught Jean and fell to the ground with a powerful Backbreaker. Jean's body fell to the ground. As she struggled to get up, Guile tried to punch her. Jean ducked under it and backed away.  
  
Guile frowned. Just before he was about to try and punch her again, an airplane flew by next to him and its wing hit him in the back. Guile fell to his knees. Jean used this oppertunity to pick him up with her telekinesis and throw him on top of a wooden box, crushing it. Jean noticed a plane getting ready to take off. Right before it left the ground, she caught it with her powers and threw it towards Guile, who was barely able to flip out of the way. The person inside the plane jumped out just before it hit the ground and exploded. Jean was shocked that she almost killed the pilot and Guile knocked her down. He then fired a Sonic Boom at her. Jean, who was struggling to get up, was hit by the fireball and was blown to the ground. Guile smiled and fired another Sonic Boom. Jean was ready this time, and created a pink barrier out of psychic energy. The Sonic Boom exploded against it, not harming Jean. Jean jumped into the air, and began to levitate again. Guile knew that he had to break the barrier, and he had the perfect move to do it with. He ducked down low, and jumped towards Jean. "Flash Kick!" Guile flipped upside down and his legs moved so fast that they formed a blade, which cut through the barrier and sent Jean to the ground. Guile wasted no time in running over to her and hitting her in the back of the head with his powerful forearm, knocking her out cold. Guile snickered as he looked at Jean Grey's unconscious body. "You were man enough to fight me, but not man enough to defeat me."  
  
The airport disappeared, and Guile and Jean reappeared in the ring. The fans, who were watching the fight on the scoreboard, cheered loudly. Guile took out his pocket knife and combed his hair a little, but that strand of hair still hung from the rest of his hair. Guile left the ring and Jean was helped back to the bleachers. Juli stepped into the ring. "And the winner is Guile!" The fans cheered again for Guile, who walked back to the bleachers and thought to himself. "That brings me one step closer to Bison."  
  
Juni now entered the ring. "Our second match will be the Johnny Storm against Sakura!" The two fighters entered the ring as Juni left. The match was started. Both fighters waited to see if the ring would change, but it didn't. Bison decided that the ring could be fought in now, since both fighters weren't as advanced as Guile and Jean were.  
  
Sakura looked at Johnny Storm. She loved his blonde hair, which was neatly cut and reached his neck. His blue eyes captivated her, and his warm smile made her melt. She could she his muscles through his clothing, which was simply a white tee shirt and blue jeans, with sneakers. Sakura jogged over to Johnny, who thought she was going to attack. Johnny took a fighter's stance, and Sakura laughed. She put one arm around Johnny's neck, causing him to blush. Johnny had just turned seventeen and was shy around girls. Sakura realized this and began to stroke his cheek, which made him uncomfortable. Using this as an advantage, Sakura punched Johnny in the jaw and kicked him in the chest.  
  
Johnny frowned and tried to punch Sakura, who dodged the attack and slapped him. Sakura always wanted to fight Ryu again after their first match and she tried to copy him in any way she could. Her clothes resembled his, and her moves were almost exactly like his, although her's weren't perfected. She tried her version of the Hurricane Kick. "Shunpuu Kyaku!" Johnny was knocked to the ground. Sakura laughed. "I'm winning!" Johnny realized this and knew that he had to do something. But just as he got up she knocked him back down with her version of the Hadoken fireball.  
  
Sakura jumped up and down and did her winning pose. As Johnny got up she tried to do a triple kick taunt like Ryu but her shoe flew off her foot and bounced off of her head. As she bent down to pick it up Johnny tripped her. Sakura quickly got up and put her shoe back on. Smiling, she used Johnny's weakness again. She ran up to him and put her arm around him. Johnny was ready for this, however, and turned his body into pure flame, causing Sakura to burn her arm and fall to the ground! "Flame On!" Johnny had now become the Human Torch. Sakura tried to punch him but burned her hand. She screamed as Johnny chased her around the ring with a blast of fire. He flew towards her and she found herself on the edge of the ring. Right before he rammed her in flight, Johnny apologized to her. His hot body knocked her out of the ring. She started crying and gave up. Johnny's flames disappeared and he waved to the crowd before returning to the bleachers. Juni came back into the ring. "And the winner of this match is Johnny Storm, the Human Torch!"  
  
The third match was about to take place. Juli got in the ring along with the two fighters. "Our third match is the Juggernaut vs. Balrog!" Both of the fighters were huge. Juggernaut was covered in bright red armor, and a dome helmet covered his head. Balrog wore a blue shirt with ripped sleeves and shorts with frayed bottoms. He also wore his trademark boxing gloves. Juli signaled for the match to start. Juggernaut smiled but just stood in one place. Balrog tried to punch him but his punch did nothing but clang against Juggernaut's metal armor. Balrog punched Juggernaut several more times, but each punch did nothing. Balrog stepped back, and Juggernaut raised his hands into the air. He smashed them into the ring, leaving a small crater. "Earthquake!" The whole ring, and even part of the bleachers shook. Balrog staggered and almost fell out of the ring twice.  
  
Juggernaut knocked Balrog down with a punch. Balrog struggled to get up. He spun around and rammed his fist into Juggernaut, who didn't even move! Balrog realized that the fight was almost hopeless for him to win, so he resulted to one of his most powerful moves. He wound up his arm behind him. Juggernaut knew that Balrog couldn't hurt him so he let him do the attack. Balrog's muscles bulged as he prepared for the move. "Gigaton Blow!" Balrog's fist and arm glowed a bright blue and he threw it forward at over 100 miles per hour! The impact of the explosion pushed Balrog to the edge of the ring and knocked Juggernaut over! Balrog jumped on Juggernaut and began punching him in the head many times. Juggernaut had had enough and flipped Balrog off of him. Juggernaut got to his feet, and began scraping his foot against the ground like a bull. Suddenly, he charged forward, in one of his most powerful attacks. His helmet shined bright orange from the speed, which was over 150 miles per hour! "Juggernaut Head Crush!" Juggernaut's helmet rammed into Balrog's chest several times before it knocked him over. But the Juggernaut didn't stop, he just trampled Balrog until he got tired enough to stop! He then jumped up and hit him with a huge Leg Drop. When the Juggernaut got up, Balrog was flattened and out cold. Vega and Juni helped him out of the ring and back to the bleachers as Juli raised Juggernaut's hand. "And the winner is the unstoppable Juggernaut!" The crowd cheered wildly as the match ended. 


	10. Chapter 8: The First Special Match

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this chapter to Dalsai, who has reviewed my story three times so far and has been waiting for a fight in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing this Dalsai, and I hope that you like the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The First Special Match  
  
Magneto watched in anticipation as the fourth match began. His son, Quicksilver, would be in it. Juni followed Quicksilver and Sagat into the ring. "The fourth match will have Pietro Maximoff against Sagat!" Pietro walked up to Juni and corrected her, telling her to call him Quicksilver. Pietro considered Quicksilver his real name since it described him well. "I'm sorry, the fourth match will have Quicksilver against Sagat." Juni stepped out of the ring and signaled for the match to begin.  
  
Sagat looked at Quicksilver. The nineteen year old had silver hair that stuck up in points, he had a handsome face, and pale blue spandex with a white lightning bolt down the chest, white boots, white gloves, and a white belt. Quicksilver also looked at Sagat. He saw Sagat's huge muscles and his tan skin. He was over seven feet tall, and had a black patch over his right eye. A long scar ran slanted down his chest. He wore dark blue shorts, and had tape on his hands and bare feet.  
  
Quicksilver made the first move. He zoomed up to Sagat and kicked him in the chest. Then he punched him in the nose and kicked him in the knee. Quicksilver ran behind Sagat and hit him several times in the back. This all happened in three seconds! Quicksilver continued the attacks since Sagat couldn't fight back. Quicksilver dodged many punches and ran to the opposite side of the ring. Moving his hand so fast that it became a blur, Pietro threw a gust of wind at Sagat. The Muai Thai master struggled to keep his balance. Quicksilver ran behind him again and tripped him, but Sagat landed on his hands and pushed himself back to his feet.  
  
Pietro began to taunt Sagat, giving Sagat the oppertunity to hit him with a Tiger Uppercut. While high in the air, Quicksilver managed to shrug off the attack and spin around violently, making himself a human tornado. Pietro landed in the ring and crashed himself into Sagat, knocking him back. Quicksilver then tried it again but Sagat knocked him to the ground. "Tiger Knee!" Quicksilver got to his feet quickly. "I'm the fastest person alive. Just try and defeat me!" Pietro used his trademark attack. He bent down, and raced forward. Quicksilver ran around and around Sagat, making himself a silver blur. Sagat started to get dizzy. Quicksilver raced back to the other side of the ring, and then raced forward again. He moved at over 225 miles per hour, and crashed into Sagat. "Speed Streak!" Sagat was knocked to the very edge of the ring.  
  
The Muai Thai master struggled to get up. He knew that he had to end the match quickly or else he would lose. Quicksilver dashed towards him again. This time, Sagat was ready. He blasted Quicksilver to the other side of the ring with a Tiger Shot. Suddenly, Sagat realized Pietro's weakness. The speed mutant was very fast, but was hurt easily. Quicksilver tried another dash, but was hit with a Tiger Knee. Sagat smiled. "Tiger Uppercut!" Pietro was launched into the air. Right before he hit the ground, Sagat tackled him in mid-air. Juni looked at Quicksilver and declared the match over since he was knocked out. Sagat looked at Quicksilver and smiled. "It will take more than you to best me!" Sagat flexed his muscles and laughed. He left the ring and Juni put Pietro back in the bleachers.  
  
Everyone was waiting for Juli to enter the ring with the next two fighters, but she didn't. Suddenly, Bison jumped into the ring and smiled at the audience. "It is now time for our first special match! The two participants for this match are the Sentinel and Ken Masters!" The crowd watched as a ten foot tall robot entered the ring. It was the Sentinel, a robot that hunted and captured mutants. The audience erupted in cheers as Ken Masters entered the ring. Ken was the U.S. Martial Arts Champion, and even people from Thailand knew who he was. Bison waited until both fighters were in the ring. "Now don't forget, this match isn't part of the tournament, so neither of these fighters will advance if they win the match. But if the Sentinel wins, he will be the first robot U.S. Martial Arts Champion!" Bison was lying to the fans. He knew that there was a robot U.S. Martial Arts Champion, it lost to the person that Ken beat for the Championship. Bison had built the robot so that he could rule the United States with the U.S. Martial Arts Championship, but it was destroyed after it lost the title and no one knew about it. But who needed that plan since he would win the U.S. if the Street Fighters won the tournament?  
  
Ken wore clothing exactly like Ryu's, except it was a bright red color. His shirt had no sleeves, and he was barefoot. He had blonde hair that reached his neck and black eyebrows. The girls cheered wildly for Ken. He was the most handsome fighter at the tournament. He had the perfect face, hair, and body. But Ken already had a girlfriend named Eliza. Bison returned to his room and signaled for the match to begin. Ken wanted the Sentinel to make the first move, but it just stood there. The robot was searching the world's files on Ken Masters. Finally, it found them. Inside its head, Ken's info was displayed.  
  
Name: Kenneth Michael Masters  
  
Height: 5 foot 7 inches  
  
Weight: 159 pounds  
  
Date Of Birth: February 14, 1970  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Police Record: July 9, 1996- Going 85 mph on motorcycle in a 60 mph zone. Given fine and ticket.  
  
Ken decided to make the first move. He ran up to the Sentinel and kicked it in the knee. The robot didn't even move. The Sentinel fired a beam at Ken, who tried to dodge it but it hit him in the foot. Ken landed on the ground, blowing on his smoking toes. The robot tried to stomp on Ken, but he rolled out of the way. The Sentinel fired a few more beams at Ken, but he avoided them all. Finally, he knocked the Sentinel back a few steps with his Hadoken. Suddenly, the robot fired a ball to the ground right in front of Ken. He watched as the ball exploded and gas came out. Ken coughed as the gas surrounded him, and the Sentinel grabbed his body with its huge hand. As the Sentinel crushed Ken's body in its palm, Ken cried out in pain. As he looked around and saw everyone, he realized that he might lose. Just then, his eyes fell on Ryu, who was looking at him with a disappointed look. Ken knew that Ryu could destroy the Sentinel easily, and so could he.  
  
Using his strength, Ken broke the robot's grip and flipped backwards. He landed on his feet and ran towards the robot. Ken decided to end the match and he wanted to do it using his perfected attack, the Dragon Punch. Ken ran up to the Sentinel and hit him with a Dragon Punch in the knee. Then he jumped onto the robot's stomach and hit it with another Dragon Punch. Suddenly, Ken's arm became covered in flame. He jumped onto the Sentinel's neck and delivered the final Dragon Punch to its head. The impact sent Ken flying into the air. "Shoryuu Reppa!" Ken landed on his feet and saw that the Sentinel was slowly self-destructing. Ken smiled and ran under the Sentinel. He jumped into the air. "Shin Ryu Ken!" A tower of flame covered Ken and the Sentinel as Ken performed his Dragon Punch one last time. The attack ripped through the Sentinel's body and it blew up. Ken landed on the ground unharmed. He waved to the crowd and looked at the Sentinel's destroyed head. "I've beaten the best, and you're not even close!" The fans cheered as Ken destroyed the head with a powerful kick.  
  
Juli entered the ring after Ken cleaned up all of the Sentinel's pieces and returned to the bleachers. "It is now time for our fifth match. Kurt Wagner, the mutant known as Nightcrawler, will be facing Vega." The crowd watched as Nightcrawler teleported into the ring. He had bright blue fur, pure yellow eyes, and white teeth. He wore a red jacket with no sleeves, black pants, and white boots and gloves. His tail moved around a few times as he jumped into the air. As he landed, girls could be heard cheering. Suddenly, the arena disappeared and Nightcrawler reappeared inside a steel cage! Only one side of the cage was open, and a band played a slow Spanish song on a platform behind it. Just then, Vega came walking up the steps from the outside. As soon as he was in the fighting area, the cage slammed down behind him, locking Vega and Nightcrawler inside. Vega wasn't wearing his mask and girls were screaming and calling to him from the other side of the cage. Inside Vega's mouth was a bright red rose. Vega removed it and smiled as he noticed that its thorns had cut his tongue slightly. Vega licked the blood off and threw the rose into the air. As it came down, Vega used his claw to cut it into many small pieces in seconds! The petals landed on his shoulders and head and he shook himself to make them fall to the floor. Suddenly, Bison appeared in front of the band. He had changed the ring into a cage in Spain! Bison smiled. The band played a faster song, and Bison signaled for the match to begin.  
  
Vega wasted no time as he ran up to Nightcrawler and kicked him back. Nightcrawler recovered quickly and tried to punch Vega, who flipped high into the air to avoid it. He landed on the ground. Vega ducked, and slid along the ground. Nightcrawler jumped and rammed both of his feet into the back of Vega's head. Vega stood up, and bowed. Nightcrawler was confused at first, but then he bowed in return. Just as he was standing back up, Vega kicked him in the mouth and tripped him. Kurt landed on the ground and gasped as Vega jabbed his claw towards his neck. Nightcrawler teleported and the claw bounced off of the ground. Kurt appeared behind Vega and smashed him down to the ground. Vega flipped up and punched Nightcrawler in the chest. Vega lifted his mask and waved to the girl spectators, who cheered wildly. Vega put his mask back on and turned in time to see Kurt trip him. Vega got up and ran after Kurt with his claw. Nightcrawler ran up a side of the cage and jumped off, making Vega run into it. Vega was starting to get mad. But instead of showing his anger, he ran to a wall.  
  
Kurt watched him. He decided to attack and ran towards Vega. Vega was waiting for this and rolled forward. "Rolling Crystal Flash!" Nightcrawler couldn't stop himself as Vega's claw slashed him as Vega rolled by. The Spanish fighter jumped up and laughed. Lifting up his mask, Vega's eyes were wild, and he looked insane. He licked Nightcrawler's blood off of the claw and laughed even louder. "Mmmm, that's tasty...Just like red wine!" Nightcrawler had had it. He ran forward and tried to punch Vega. Vega screamed and was barely able to pull his ivory mask over his face before Kurt punched him. Vega staggered back and Nightcrawler tripped him.  
  
As Vega got up he growled in fury. Suddenly, he got an idea. He performed a wierd dance, in tune to the music the Spanish band was playing, and then jumped high into the air. "Scarlet Mirage!" Suddenly, Vega's body split into several copies. There were now three Vega's, and the girls screamed even more, since there was now three beautiful men in the ring. All three Vega's laughed. They all flipped backwards and bounced off of the cage. While in mid-air, all three did Diving Kicks. Then they all attacked with different moves. Nightcrawler couldn't fight them all. Then he got an idea. He tried to punch all of the Vega's in the face. Each Vega could fight, but only the real one felt pain and loved his face. Kurt smiled as he saw the real Vega, who tried to shield his face. Nightcrawler grabbed the other two Vega's, and teleported. He reappeared a few seconds later. "Since I can teleport about two miles away, I stuck the fake Vegas in high trees. They shouldn't be able to get down since I got rid of their claws." Vega gasped as Nightcrawler held up his hands, both of which had the fake Vega's claws on them.  
  
Nightcrawler tried to slash Vega many times. Vega knew that his body shouldn't be cut up like that, so he decided to end the match. Using his claw, Vega climbed the cage. Nightcrawler could follow, but he chose not to. When Vega reached the top, he jumped off. "Flying Barcelona Izuna Drop!" Vega did a perfect Swan Dive in mid-air and rammed his elbows into Kurt's neck as he came down. He then pushed his arms out. One arm punched him, and the other slashed him. The crowd cheered as Vega landed on his feet and Nightcrawler fell to the ground. Vega noticed that Bison was clapping as he returned them to the arena. As the Spanish cage disappeared and they reappeared in the ring, Vega looked at Nightcrawler and laughed. "You're moment spent with beauty is now over...Adios!" The crowd, having watched the match on the scoreboard, was cheering also. Juli took Nightcrawler out of the ring to tend to him, and Vega laughed in victory. Before she left the ring, Juli raised Vega's hand. "Vega is the winner!" Juli ran from Vega after he tried to kiss her. Vega smiled and returned to the bleachers. Magneto was in shock. "He wasn't that strong when I fought him with Sabretooth and Pyro." Vega noticed Magneto's surprise. "In case you were wondering, Sagat and I were holding back when we fought you, just as you were holding back as you fought us for the first time." Vega laughed. "I wonder what would've happened if we all tried our hardest. Ha Ha Ha!" Magneto frowned. Charles Xavier wondered if Nightcrawler would've been able to win if he had fought Vega in the ring. He forgot about that thought as Juni entered the ring to start the next match. 


	11. Chapter 9: The Final Starting Match

Chapter 9: The Final Starting Match  
  
Juni entered the ring. "The sixth match will have Bobby Drake against Ryu." Ryu got into the ring and raised his arms. The fans cheered for him. But Bobby Drake was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Ororo Monroe, Colossus, Jubilee, and Bobby Drake ran into the arena. Storm jogged up to Charles Xavier. "I'm sorry Charles, but Jubilee and Bobby insisted that we go surfing in the Gulf of Thailand right before the second match. They begged and I gave in, and Colossus came with me. We made it in time for Bobby's match, please forgive us." Charles thought a moment and nodded. He normally didn't get mad at his X-Men anyway, especially since they were back on time and they were just out having fun.  
  
Bobby entered the ring. Ryu looked at him and frowned. Bobby had just gotten back from the beach, and he looked in no shape to fight. His brown hair was matted down to his forehead by the water and his sweat. His normally pale skin was bright red from surfing and running back to the arena. He took big gulps of air. He had no shirt on, and his muscles were barely visible. Ryu could see that Bobby didn't physically train his body. Bobby had on a pair of bright blue swimming trunks with icecubes on them. He had been running through the sand, and his bare feet were covered with sand. Bobby noticed this and wriggled his toes to get the sand out from between them. He rubbed his feet and in between his toes, and most of the sand came off.  
  
Bobby looked at Ryu. Ryu wore his classic white gi, and his muscles were plainly visible on his arms, legs, and chest. He was barefoot also, but his feet were clean. Ryu's brown hair was neat, and his brown eyes showed the strength of a warrior. Bobby gulped as he realized that Ryu was the Street Fighter Champion. But he smiled as he realized that if he beat Ryu he would become the new Street Fighter Champion!  
  
Juni signaled for the match to begin. The girls in the bleachers cheered loudly, since two handsome men were in the ring. Bobby Drake was only seventeen years old, but he was one of the most powerful X-Men. He was called Iceman for his mutant powers. Bobby smiled as his body transformed into shiny seethrough ice. Ryu was surprised but shook it off. Iceman fired a blast of ice at Ryu. Ryu dodged it and tripped Bobby. Bobby got up and fired a few more blasts of ice at Ryu. Ryu avoided most of the blasts, but the last one caught him in the arm. Ryu cried out as intense cold spread along his arm. He gasped as he noticed that his whole arm had turned to ice! Iceman laughed. "It looks like I'll be winning the Street Fighter Championship after all!" He raised his hands into the air. Frigid winds blew into Ryu's body, making him shiver. Bobby encased Ryu in ice from the neck down.  
  
Ryu struggled to get out, but he couldn't. Bobby smiled. Nightcrawler, who had just returned to the bleachers with some bandages from his fight with Vega, groaned as he noticed the way Bobby's eyes looked. He knew that when Bobby looked like that, he was ready to act silly, and Bobby did just that. Bobby made a bunch of snowballs and pelted Ryu in the face with them. He giggled as he did so, and Ryu got angrier and angrier. Iceman made a bridge of ice that reached over Ryu. He ran up it and dropped more snowballs onto Ryu's head. Iceman jumped down and rubbed more snowballs in Ryu's hair. Ryu finally couldn't take anymore. His eyes flashed red and his muscles bulged. Suddenly, he broke out of the ice with so much force that he shattered the ice bridge and even the ice on Bobby's body! Bobby fell to the ground and slid to the edge of the ring.  
  
Iceman got up and saw Ryu powering up for an attack. Bobby quickly covered himself in ice again as Ryu fired his attack. "Hadoken!" The fireball moved fast and exploded against Bobby, who fell to the ground. As Bobby got up, Ryu was shocked to see that the fireball went right through Bobby's chest, leaving a big hole! Ryu ran up to Bobby. "I apologize, I didn't mean to end your life in this tournament. Please forgive me." Bobby smiled as he realized that Ryu didn't know that injuries didn't affect him while he was in his ice form! Bobby fell to the ground and pretended that he was dying. What he was really doing was creating a huge ball of ice in the sky. As Ryu watched him, the ball of ice fell. Ryu heard Bobby slowly say something. "What is it? What do you want to say?" Bobby got even lower before finally speaking. "Ice Avalanche." Ryu didn't understand what it meant until the ice ball smashed against his back.  
  
Ryu fell to the ground and Bobby laughed. "Ha Ha Ha, got ya!" As Ryu got up, Bobby used his ice powers to make frost on Ryu's face, making him look like a clown. Bobby laughed and Ryu wiped the wet ice off of his face. He didn't look too happy. He began charging up for another attack. Bobby laughed. "Oh what, are you going to use another Hadaken, or whatever it's called? You know it doesn't hurt me! Try your best. Ha Ha Ha" Ryu frowned as his ki collected in his hands. Electricity surrounded his body as he released the blast. "Shinkuu Hadoken!" A blue and red fireball three times the size of the Hadoken flew from his hands. The impact of the blast pushed Ryu back and when it hit Bobby it shattered all of the ice on his body! Bobby hit the ground, and he was holding his stomach. Since he wasn't wearing any clothing, the blast hit his chest dead on. Drake was forced to give up. Ryu looked at Bobby. "Train yourself well, and then challenge me again!" Juni got into the ring as Bobby left. She watched as Ryu straightened his arm bands and did his three kick taunt before raising one hand in the air. Juni walked up to him. "And the winner is Ryu!"  
  
Bison was glad that Ryu had won the match, but something bothered him. When Bobby had trapped Ryu in ice, which was an ingenious thing to do, Ryu got mad and broke out with some kind of power. "What is that power? It just makes me even more anxious to fight Ryu. I must observe it more, and I probably will during Ryu's next fight." Bison sighed as he watched the next match.  
  
Juli got into the ring. "The seventh match is Scott Summers vs. Chun- Li!" Cyclops looked over Chun-Li, and she looked over Cyclops. When Juli started the match, Cyclops was hestitant to attack. Chun-Li used this to her advantage and tripped Cyclops. As Cyclops got up, she hit him with her famous move, the Lightning Kick. Cyclops was knocked back down again. He tried to blast her with his optic blasts, but she dodged them all with amazing agility. She punched him a few times in the gut before blasting him back with a fireball as he got up. "Kikoken!"  
  
Cyclops didn't want to hurt the girl, but he knew that he had to win for Charles Xavier. He tried to punch her but she ducked and hit him several times with her Spinning Bird Kick. He tried to kick her but she jumped and stomped on her head. She landed behind him. Chun-Li started charging up for her Kikosho, a powerful Kikoken. Cyclops knew that he would lose if he was hit so he charged up his optic blast quicker. He released it just before she used her Kikosho. "Mega Optic Blast!" The powerful optic blast pushed Chun-Li right out of the ring. She was willing to fight more, but she had twisted her ankle. The strong fighter refused to give up, and Cyclops was forced to hit her in the back of the head to knock her out so that he could win. Juli raised his hand. "Cyclops is the winner of the match!" The crowd cheered as Cyclops' visor glowed red with the power of his optic blasts. Juli carried Chun-Li to the back of the arena to help her ankle, and Cyclops returned to the bleachers.  
  
Juni then entered the ring. "It is now time for our eighth match. Wolverine will be fighting Blanka." Both of the fighters got into the ring. They were known for their ferocious attitudes. Wolverine wore his classic yellow and blue X-Men uniform. Blanka skin was a bright blue and he had dark red hair. His sharp teeth were pearly white. As the match started, the ring disappeared and the fighters reappeared in the Brazilian Rain Forest. When Wolverine looked at Blanka he noticed that his skin was now green and he had orange hair. The afternoon sun could barely be seen through the thick canopy.  
  
Both fighters wasted no time in fighting each other as soon as they were aware of their surroundings. They didn't care what each other looked like, they only knew that the other was in the way of fighting Bison. Wolverine sent out his adamantium claws and Blanka had his natural claws. The two slashed at each other for a while, not even feeling their wounds. Then they tested each other's agility by chasing one another through the tree tops. Blanka jumped in a river and Wolverine followed him. They fought underwater for awhile, only stopping to come up for air. The two soon found themselves falling down a waterfall and being washed downstream, but they didn't care. The two beasts just continued fighting each other.  
  
They had no special moves, just pure slashing and biting. Blanka had naturally tough skin, and Wolverine had his healing factor, so they were about even in endurance. Suddenly, Blanka utilized the ability that he learned from the electric eels. He charged his body with pure electricity, shocking Wolverine almost into unconsciousness. Wolverine managed to recover, and unleashed a move that he had created with his claws. "Tornado Claw!" Both fighters were wounded, yet they still fought each other. Wolverine plunged his claws into Blanka's skin and smiled as blood leaked out. Twisting his claws inside of Blanka, he began to kick him as well. Suddenly, Blanka bit down on Wolverine's face. Wolverine howled and pulled his claws out of Blanka. The match couldn't go on much longer.  
  
Wolverine finally had had enough of the fight and cut down a tree. It smashed over Blanka's head, and he was knocked to the ground. Wolverine wondered if the match would continue, but the scenery eventually returned to the regular ring. Juni was already in the ring. "And the winner is Wolverine!" The crowd cheered as Wolverine raised a clawed fist into the air.  
  
In his room overlooking the arena, Bison laughed. "The first eight matches are over. It is now time for the elimination rounds. Soon we will see who the strongest of all is. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" 


End file.
